A Friend Like You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Peter feels down rejecting becoming an avenger, so Tony Stark himself shows up to cheer him up.


**Here's a story guestsurprise has done for me! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Peter was feeling even more exhausted after the day he had. He learned from the other Avengers later that Tony really was planning on making him an Avenger and Peter turned him down.

Flashback…

"He was really considering you," Black Widow said.

"And what does the kid do? Turn him down," Captain America teased.

"But I didn't know he was really gonna do that!" Peter protested.

"Too late now," Thor said, now polishing his hammer. The other Avengers were only kidding, but Peter felt awful. He knew that his family and friends needed him, but he had no idea that they were really serious about him joining. Now…he missed his chance.

Flashback ended…

Peter limped gently back to his house and saw that Aunt May wasn't there. He then remembered that she was going to be back much later that night.

"Well, at least I have time to myself," Peter grumbled. But as he walked up the stairs, he felt someone gently touch his shoulder. He then turned around and saw Happy!

"Hello Peter. How are you doing?"

"H-Happy! What are you doing here?!" Peter said, a smile slowly forming.

"Boss wants to see you."

"W-Why? Did I do something wrong?!" Peter panicked.

"Just come on kid," Happy coaxed, now pulling him gently to the car. Once inside, Happy was about to talk to Peter but saw that he was knocked out. He was exhausted and fell immediately asleep. "Poor kid." He said quietly.

A few hours later…

Peter woke up and saw that he was laying on a large sofa in the middle of a beautiful mansion!

"W-What happened?" Peter asked groggily, now looking around still half-asleep.

"You're in my house kid." A voice answered. Peter spun around and saw Tony walk in, wiping his neck with his towel since he just got out of the shower. Peter was stunned; this was the first time Tony appeared…casual. He only had on a wife-beater and sweat pants.

"W-Why?" Peter asked, now looking concerned.

"Kid calm down. I just wanna know what's been going on," Tony said, now observing that Peter was limping as he stood up. "What's with the foot?"

"Nothing." Peter said too quickly, still groggy.

"Listen kid. You've been acting strange lately and I wanna know what's going on." Tony said, now walking over where they were eye to eye.

"How do you know?" Peter asked curiously and looking as if he wanted to run.

"I've been keeping tabs on you Peter. Now calm down kid! You act as if I'm going to eat you," Tony said, now motioning for him to sit down.

"I'm ok! Really!"

"Peter…"

"Mr. Stark…please, I'm fine!"

"I said…sit…down," Tony said, now gently pushing Peter to sit down on the sofa. "Lift up your foot kid. I wanna see it."

Peter was about to protest, but Tony gave him a stern look and he just gave up. He slowly removed his socks and shoes and then lifted his foot up. Tony gently grabbed it and felt it. It wasn't broken, but definitely sprained.

"Have you been taking care of this?" Tony asked. "Your ankle has swollen up to the point where it's abnormal. You've definitely pulled some muscles."

Peter shook his head and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Kid, you've gotta take better care of yourself. There's a cut here too and it has gotten infected." Tony said, now snapping his fingers and having his robots bring him some cloths, rubbing alcohol, and medicine for the infection.

"I can do it Tony." Peter said, now trying to sit up but he chuckled as Tony arched and eyebrow and ran a hand over his foot. "H-Hey! Tony c'mon!"

"Oh…this is gonna be too good. Don't tell me the great Spiderman is ticklish?" Tony grinned evilly. Peter gasped and tried to pull his foot back but Tony had a firm grip. "Now then, are you gonna let me help you kid or do you need convincing?"

"B-But I don't wanna inconvenience you! Especially since… AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter soon was laughing and giggling as Tony began running his fingers up and down the foot and making Peter laugh! It felt good to laugh after all that happened to him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT IT OUT!"

"Will you let me help you?" Tony smirked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA LEHEHHEHEEHEHEHEHET GOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Wrong answer kid." Tony smirked, now gently scratching at the ball pad. Peter now yelled to the heavens and tried in vain to pull his foot back.

"TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONY!" Peter yelled out.

"When are you gonna give up kid? I never lose any fight; especially fights like this," Tony chuckled, now gently pulling at Peter's toes.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH QUIT IT!"

"Then answer my question," Tony said, not even taking his attention off of Peter's toes.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHNY?!"

"Will you let me help you?" Tony said, now looking at Peter with an evil grin.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHEHS OH MY GOSH YEHEHEEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!"

After a few moments, Tony stopped and finished bandaging up Peter's foot. Peter was still trying to get over the small tickle torture when he felt Tony gently touch his shoulder.

"Now then…you know the offer about being an Avenger will always stand so stop letting that teasing get to you," Tony said.

"W-wait? How did you know?" Peter asked in shock. Tony gave him a disbelieving look. "Ok, ok…I should have known. You have a lot of eyes and ears everywhere."

"So just relax kid. You have plenty of time to decide. Right now just be a kid; I'll still keep an eye on you until you're ready," Tony replied, now sitting down next to him and turning on the TV. Peter grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Tony," Peter smiled, now moving next to Tony and hugging him in happiness. That was the best news he heard all day! But he quickly let go as Tony expressed discomfort with the hug.

"Welcome kid. But don't get all mushy. You know I'm not a mushy type," Tony said, now turning on the TV. "And not to worry; your aunt knows you're here."

Peter looked over at him and could only smile. Tony was definitely one of the best.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it! A little treat for RD!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you so much, Amiga! I loved it! :D**


End file.
